Fairy Tale
by Rabia
Summary: Look at the title...take a wild guess :)


Notes: The characters in this thing _are_ mine so for once I don't need a disclaimer. Ha! Errr…sorry about that ^_^ Just a short tale my muse decided to chuck at me one day, I think the title speaks for the rest. I had fun with some anagrams in this thing so have fun looking for them. Well…on with the story

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Fairy Tale

Once apon a time in the kingdom of Lo'fos, the prince of the land had come of age and, as is customary in these matters, it was time for him to take a wife. The prince himself was a good-looking fellow and his kingdom had many riches, so he was not considered a bad catch for any young maiden. Messengers were sent to the east and west, to the mountains of the north and over the seas of the south. And finally the day came when young women from all over the kingdom and beyond came to the palace to be seen by the prince. There were lord's daughters and duke's nieces, heiresses from the four corners of the kingdom all waiting in line, hoping to be the lucky bride. The prince walked slowly among the lines, here and there taking note of a pretty face or a pleasant figure until, at last he reached the end of his inspection. At the end of the final line stood a tall stately man, dressed formally but who had the look of someone who is accustomed to work outdoors. On his shoulder there perched a large, equally stately looking crow. The prince was taken aback and looked at the man questioningly but before he could voice his question the crow spoke:

'Forgive Temunam for he cannot speak' 

The crow looked at the prince directly and then continued:

'I am Chrack, messenger from the south, here on behalf of my lady Nigmae, princess of our land.'

The prince started to take more notice of the bird, for in all the lines there was not one princess.

'I come from the land of Knuwonn, where my lady sits now, in wait for my return. My lady Nigmae is tall and her fair hair is matched only by the sun's brightness. Her eyes are bluer than the lakes of our fine land. She regrets not being here in person but the sea journey is long and hard, and her father would not allow it.'

The prince raised an eyebrow at this, his attention fully on the bird, his interest apparent.

'Tell me of Knuwonn, for I know nothing of that land and it is but a name to me.' 

Chrack looked pleased

'The lands of Knuwonn are wild and beautiful. Its mountains toutch the sky and its rivers seem to mirror your very soul. It is a prize worthy only of someone like yourself.'

The prince was convinced. This was by far the best offer any of the visitors had promised him. You could hear the thread of greed in his voice

'Let it be known that I will marry the princess Nigmae of Knuwonn.'

The preparations for the journey were finished quickly. After the prince's announcement the whole court was in uproar, as maidens left in tears, mortified to be turned down for the testimony of a crow. Chrack himself had informed the prince that Temunam, his companion, was the most accomplished seaman in the land and that he would take him to Knuwonn.

And so it was that the prince, Chrack, Temunan and a small but capable crew set out for the land of Knuwonn and the princess Nigmae.

They sailed for almost a month when suddenly Chrack, who was flying just ahead of the ship let out a cry:

'There, there is my homeland!'

The prince looked, paused and looked again.

'But that is a barren wasteland, all snow and ice as far as the eye can see'

Chrack let out a squawk that almost sounded like a muted chuckle

'That is Knuwonn'

The price was astounded. Subdued, he slowly made his way across the docking platform and to the icy shore. Temunam stood, beckoning and Chrack spoke:

'Come, I will take you to my lady'

The prince brightened at this point and followed the odd pair into a large hut. 

'My a present the princess Nigmae, your wife-to-be.'

The prince stared as Nigmae stood, the light from the windows illuminating her still figure. She was not beautiful. She was tall, with long arms and legs, which gave her a gangly look. Her quiet face was plain and her nose seemed too long, making her look rather horse-like. She moved forward with a simple grace and extended her hand.

'It's a pleasure to meet you' she said.

The prince was in shock. He sat now on the ship, his mind racing. There was a flutter of wings as Chrack landed beside him. The prince glared.

'I ought to ring your neck, _bird_' he said, his voce dripping with malice. Chrack blinked at him 

'I never lied. I said my lady was tall, fair-haired, blue eyed and she is all those things. I said our land has mountains that touch the sky and that our rivers are clear, and they are.'

The prince twitched, his voice shaking with anger

'You twisted the truth to your own means and you know it'

'Well, maybe exaggerated the mountains a bit…'

The prince turned, practically spitting fire

'You are a fool!'

Chrack let out a short cackle:

'There is not only one fool on this ship then, for I did not pledge my hand to a lady I had never met, nor did I sail for an unknown land I had never heard of.'

At this, the prince leapt for the bird, but Chrack flew up to the rigging, uuharmed, and sent a cold look at the sulking prince.

A month and a week later the prince and Nigmae were married. The prince spent the rest of his life cursing himself for taking such an unattractive bride and dreaming of the lords daughters at that gathering that seemed so long ago. In fact, he was so wrapped up in his misery that he never learned of Knuwonn's rich gold and silver mines, and that apart from its resources that it was also known for its sorcerers, and that his wife, for all her looks, could have brought him happiness beyond his wildest dreams.

END

See the little button down there? Click it. Go on, you know you want to. Please?


End file.
